


Pacific Firestorm: Against the Rising Sun

by ShadowsofWar109



Category: Military Fiction - Fandom
Genre: Alternate History, Marine Corps, Military, Other, WWII
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:18:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsofWar109/pseuds/ShadowsofWar109
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the 1940's. Europe is in turmoil with the rise of the Nazi scourge, as the forces of Adolf Hitler launch their blitzkrieg across Europe and Russia. But things look to be stirring in the East. Japan has been pushing and claiming territory in the Orient, and have begun amassing forces for something big, and the American homeland looks to be in their sights.</p><p>This story follows the journey of a young man named Samuel, as he goes from civilian, to soldier, to hero, alongside his brother, in the hell that was the Pacific Theater of WWII. The journey will change him, the friendships he makes shall be forever, and the legend he forges, eternal</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The Draft

Prologue: The Draft

Date: 31 October, Friday, 1941

Location: Jacksonville, Florida

My name's Samuel Elias DeRosset. I'm a young 22 year old buck from the south who's been working at a corner store for the last year.  
While I had been hearing about the situation of in Germany, it didn't faze me all that much, nor did it faze my older brother of 3 years, Randall. While I could easily imagine serving my country, my brother wasn't as interested as me, but I knew he'd back up my decisions.

"Guess traffic is heavy in town.", I state while leaning on the store counter. There was no one in right now, which was unusual for a Friday, since everyone was usually getting paid.(1)

"Probably not, I heard the theater is showing news reels from across the Atlantic. People are really watching this Hitler guy.", he called out from the front of the store, sweeping the front entrance clean of dust from the road.

The radio, which we didn't really have tuned to any station, suddenly blazed to life with a radio announcement, spoken by a female voice.

"The National Draft has now been put into effect in the Jacksonville area, all those to be drafted will be reached by mail or by official military police personnel."(2.1)

While the radio announcement played, our boss, a Mister Damien DeWinter stepped out from the back, "Damn drafts, keep plucking up more youngins for cannonfodder.", he stated with a hint of distaste in his tone.

Just as he spoke this, a military vehicle pulled up in front of the store, and a soldier in uniform stepped out and into the store. He scanned the store and pulled out a clipboard,

"I'm looking for a," he flips the page, "Samuel E. DeRosset and a, Randall A. DeRosset?"

I was surprised, and my brother equally so. "That would be us, sir." I responded, my brother walking in from the front, having removed his cap and apron.

"Congratulations boys, both of you have been officially drafted to join the United States Marine Corps, so double time it into that truck."(2.2)

I was shocked. 'Me and my brother? How would mom and dad react? Would we be able to contact them later?' I thought about this as I removed my apron and hat and sat them aside.

As I climbed into the back of the truck, I could hear our boss swearing up and down about the government taking his employee's. But his voice was lst amidst the trucks engine and the quiet rumblings of the other draftee's.

What were we getting into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written somewhat quickly and was merely meant to start the story. I'll admit that it's pretty bad for a start, and that some parts probably aren't the best, but hey, this was my first venture.
> 
> (1): I don't actually know what days people were being paid on back in the 1930's so I used the same date that most people get paid on these days. I did however use an accurate website to get the calenders for the entirety of the 1900's.
> 
> (2.1): I realize that this probably wasn't what actually happened, but hey, the perks of historical fiction, I can make up certain aspects of it in order to fit it into the story, so long as I don't stray too far from history.
> 
> (2.2): Okay, I KNOW for a fact this kind of stuff didn't happen, but this was supposed to be a short and hasty intro into the series, so you'll have to forgive me for the inaccuracies.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys this. I'll be posting more later in the week. Even if people don't read it, likely cause they won't find it, I'm still posting it, cause it makes me feel good.


	2. Boot Camp: Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and his brother have finally arrived at boot camp. Here they'll make friends that will back them up for the rest of the coming war. And they'll meet someone who will prove to be a foe in their future.
> 
> Notes will be at the bottom.

Chapter 1: Twenty Nine Palms? Try 29 days in hell.

Date: 2 November, Monday, 1941

Time: 10:30 PM PST

Location: MCRD Twenty Nine Palms, California

It had been three days since we got shipped to California for training. Me and Randy were nervous. When we got to the Depot, we were immediately made to stand at attention, as a drill instructor stepped out of the main building to inspect us. I think it was safe to say he didn't like us, at all.

"LISTEN UP YOU LITTLE PUKE RIDDEN MAGGOTS!! I DON'T LIKE THE LOOKS OF ANY OF YA, AND I LIKE HALF OF YOU EVEN LESS THAN THAT, SO FOLLOW MY ORDERS AND DO AS YOUR TOLD, AND WE MIGHT, I SAY MIGHT, JUST GET ALONG!! AND BY THE WAY, WELCOME TO TWENTY NINE PALMS!"  
That was last night, our 'welcome' to the Marines. That night also had us go through induction, standard stuff mostly. First was a barber shop, where we were to get our regulation haircuts. I never had much hair with my regular cut, so I got just a brief trim up. My brother wasn't as lucky, seeing as he had a head full of hair. He said it stung since the barber didn't stop for knots.

After we received our haircuts, we were escorted to the main hospital building, where we were given a thorough and detailed medical workup. I didn't figure it, but most of us had a clean bill of health, there were however a few 'unlucky' bastards who had the clap (1), and had to be held over for treatment.

Once the medical work was done, we were promptly escorted to the barracks area, which was a hodgepodge of pre-fab structures made to contain the growing amount of draftee's and enlistee's. There we were issued our standing uniforms, OD Green fatigues, boots, a hat cover, and a basic duty belt.

Afterwards, we were showed our buildings and our cots, places where we'd be spending the rest of our training. I heard someone yell out 'Lights out', lights out was quiet time from what a bunk mate next to me said, so we all got comfortable and bedded down for the night.

Just before I fell asleep, I heard another man say, "Twenty Nine Palms? Hah, try Twenty Nine days in Hell!"

What the hell were we in for?

__________  
Date: 3 November, Monday, 1941

Time: 8:00 AM PST

Location: MCRD Twenty Nine Palms, California

It was morning when we were abruptly awoken from our sleep. Our Drill Instructor had woken us up with a resounding declaration.  
" RISE AND SHINE LADIES, BEAUTY SLEEP IS OVER!! FRONT AND CENTER!"

I was shocked by the sudden volume and shot up in my cot.

" DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?"

We all scrambled to attention from our cots, my brother standing at attention at the cot beside me. The DI scanned over us and began slowly walking down the building while reciting,

" In the beginning, was God. All else, was Darkness."  
" So God created the Heavens and the Earth."  
" He divided the Earth between Land and Sea, and these he filled with MANY, assorted creatures."  
" The dark, slimy creatures of the Earth, God called Sailors. And he dressed them accordingly."

This earned a chuckle from the men, but a quick glare snuffed out any further outbursts. After he finished glaring at us, he continued,  
" The flighty creatures of the air He called Airmen, and these He clothed in uniforms which were ruffled and fowl."  
" The lower creatures of the land, God called soldiers, and he gave them trousers too short, covers too long, and pockets to warm their hands."  
" And on the 7th Day, as you know, God rested."  
" And on the 8th Day, at 0500 Hours, God looked down upon the Earth and was not happy."

He got into the face of one of the other recruits, a young black man that looked to be in his twenties, "GOD WAS NOT HAPPY!!"  
He stunned the young man and continued on his loop,

" So He thought about His labors, and in His infinite wisdom, God created a divine creature. And this He called, a Marine."  
" And these Marines, whom God created in His own image, were to be of the air, the land, AND the sea."  
" And these he gave practical fighting uniforms, so that they could wage war against the forces of Satan and evil."  
" And he gave them evening and dress uniforms, so they might score with the ladies on Saturday night, and impress the hell out of everybody!"

This comment gave everyone a smug smile, I could tell, cause I was smiling too.  
" And at the end of the 8th day, God looked down upon the Earth, and saw that it was good."  
" But was God happy? NO!"  
" Because in the course of His labors, He had forgotten one thing."  
" He did not have a Marine uniform."  
" But He thought about it, and satisfied in knowing that, well...not everyone can be a Marine."  
" This puts me one step above god - because I AM a Marine!"  
" You remember that, and we'll get along just fine."

Walking to the door, he stopped and finished,

" Now you maggots have exactly three minutes until I expect you standing at attention outside. Fall out!"  
And with that he left. It took us a second for our brains to catch up, but we all started getting into uniform. (2)  
__________

As I was getting on my top, another recruit walked over to me and my brother,  
" Uh, hey, the name's Matt, I'm from here around California. Whats your names?", he asked as he finished adjusting his duty belt. He was slightly nervous from what I could hear.

" Hi. Name's Samuel, and this is my brother Randall.", I replied while tucking in my uniform top. My brother nodded as he finished doing up his boots.  
As I finished buttoning my top, tucking it into my trousers, another recruit walked over.

" Hey, my name's Zach, I'm from Florida." He introduced himself, he had a slight accent indicative of the south.  
" No kidding? Me and my brother are too! Where in Florida?" I asked, excited.  
"Port Saint-Lucie, you?" he asked.  
"No way, we're from Jacksonville, just an hour up the road!" It was nice to have another local with us. Not even a whole 5 minutes into boot camp and I already got 2 friends, I'd say that's a good thing. (3)  
Down the building, I heard a commotion. Matt stepped out of the way to show 6 other guys messing with the black man from earlier. They were swiping at him and pushing him, and that didn't sit well with me. I finished with my boots, and the four of us walked over.  
He was trying as hard as he could to not lash out amid the rough housing, I could see it in his face. As we got closer, I heard comments that made my blood boil.

" How did a Nigger like you end up in a White mans outfit?"  
" Shouldn't you be pickin cotton you stupid Nigger" (4.1)

As I started walking faster towards him, a man with what looked like tanned skin walked up to the group and asked,  
"Is there a problem here?", he was a slightly larger man, 5 foot 10 and looking roughly 190.

" Yeah Slant Eye, you and this Nigger shouldn't be here." The white man replied as the others looked at him.  
I walked up with Randall, Matt and Zach and stated,

" I don't see a problem here, unless you want to make one."  
The four of us looked at the group, who were visibly unsettled that we intervened.

" No, we don't.", he ended, pushing the African American one last time before heading out.  
I glared at the door, growling on the inside while wishing I could beat him to a pulp. I walked over to the black man and asked,

" You alright? They didn't rough you up too bad did they?", I asked as I offered a hand, which he accepted cautiously.  
" No, I'm good, I'm kinda used to it by now. I figured you'd actually join them." I could hear sorrow and past harassment in his voice.

" We're all in the same boat here. We're Marines, and that means color or race no longer factors in. Besides, my mother taught me to respect others, no matter their color." I stated with confidence. I could feel my brother smiling behind me, proud of his little brother. (4.2)

" Well, thanks anyway," he began, "the names Quinton, and this is my friend Nathan. We're both from Texas, and were drafted in Texas. Though Nathan here comes from an island in the Philippines. We've been friends for awhile now."

"We backed each other up since people would discriminate against us." When Nathan spoke, you would swear he was actually Mexican by his skin color and his fluency in English.  
" Well, my name's Sam, this is my brother Randy, this is Matt, and this is Zach." I spoke, introducing ourselves. It was good to be making news friends early on. We all knew we had limited time however, so we went back to getting ready. (5)

We finished getting dressed and stepped out together. We spotted the group that was messing with Nathan and Quinton and avoided them. We took up position away from them.  
__________

When we all were at attention, the DI inspected us,   
" Today is the day we separate the men, from the girls."  
" You little pukes will learn the basics of survival, and maybe, just MAYBE, you will become a part of the United States Marine Corp. Do you understand!?"

We all shouted in unison, " YES SIR!!"

" Now, Able squad, you will be escorted to the armory to receive your weapons and equipment, the rest of you pukes will stand at attention until I get bored of watching you stand there like an idiot."  
Pointing at my group, he stated, " You're Able Squad. Follow the MP to the Armory, DOUBLE TIME IT!!"  
We saluted and filed into the MPs jeep, and held on as he drove us to the armory.  
__________

The armory was a reinforced concrete structure, making it stand out against the wooden and sheet metal structures around it. We dismounted the Jeep and followed him inside, it was well lit and was furnished about as well as one might expect of a military fortification.  
After the MP was done confirming our arrival, we were escorted deeper into the bunker until we reached a chain link door, which we could hear the Andrews Sister singing through. The MP pointed us to the counter which was separated from the rest of the room by more chain link.

"So, you're the new recruits eh? I ain't impressed." This statement came from a burly man who was busy cleaning a rifle. This man was BIG, standing almost 6 foot, and he had to weigh at LEAST 250 pounds from the muscle mass we could see.

" Alright, so you're here for your gear right? Here's the keys to your gear lockers each one should have your basic equipment." He stated as he set down 6 keys with numbers. We each took one, my locker number was '109'. (6)  
When we opened our lockers, we all had the same gear. Basic web gear to hold our rucksack and other important equipment, a pistol belt with a holster and some extra pouches on it, and a steel combat helmet with netting over it.

We threw on our gear and adjusted it to fit, getting as much comfort from the strap laden harness' as we could. When we finished gearing up, we locked the lockers and returned the keys, and returned to follow the MP, who escorted us out of the building and back to the Jeep.  
We mounted up and were transported to the obstacle course where the DI was waiting for us. Our training was about to begin.

__________

Date: 3 November, Monday, 1941

Time: 11:25 PM PST

Location: MCRD Twenty Nine Palms, California

" Alright maggots, now it's time for the obstacle course, afterwards we'll move on to the firing range."  
" Now get moving. And don't fuck up!"

The first obstacle was a wall, Nathan and Quinton helped each other up and over, while myself and my brother, and Zac and Matt, did the same.  
Next was a tunnel. It was a tight squeeze, but we got through quickly.  
The next one was one we were NOT prepared for.

" THIS is the Marines mud pit, picture it as your own swamp, now get crawling!!"  
We started crawling through, the dirt clinging to our uniforms and gear. It was when we were a quarter of the way through that the gunfire started..

" What the hell?! Fucking gunfire?!!" I heard Matt yell over the machine gun.  
"Just ignore it and keep moving!!" I yell back, trying not to let the gunfire get to me. Once we were all through, we all climbed over a set of ladders for our next obstacle.

Once we scaled the wall, we walked over a 5 foot long balance beam, which was pretty tame considering the last bit. Once we had finished the course, the DI gave us new orders.  
" I'm amazed you were able to move in a straight line, much less while moving over the obstacles. Now load up on that Deuce and a half and get going to the firing range!" He yelled while driving off towards the range.

" That guys fucking nuts." I heard Quinton comment. " Better than a total asshole. Come on, lets go." I stated as we all loaded up on the truck and were driven off to the firing range.  
__________

Date: 3 November, Monday, 1941

Time: 12:01 PM PST

Location: MCRD Twenty Nine Palms, California

When we reached the firing range, we off loaded from the truck and stood at attention for the DI.  
" This here is MY firing range, do as I tell you and you MIGHT not get shot, don't do what I say, and you WILL get shot. Now head over to the table and grab your first weapon." he stated as he walked over to a observation booth.

We all proceeded to grab our weapons and some ammo and stood in our firing lines for further instruction.  
" The weapon you now hold is the M1903A4 Springfield Rifle, it is the standard issue rifle for the Marine Corps. It fires a .30 Caliber projectile from a closed non reciprocating bolt, which must be cycled manually after each shot, and carries a 5 round internal magazine, which is fed by 5 round stripper clips, or by individually loading rounds into the magazine."

" Now, take aim at the targets. You have 15 rounds of ammunition. Fire as accurately as you can, and those who can shoot worth spit, might get a special treat. Begin!!" He yelled out, and almost all at once, we all fired our first shot, followed by the metallic scratch of our bolts cycling.

Afterwards, everyone began taking shots at their leisure. It wasn't very difficult I must admit. The bolt was a short and smooth operation, the trigger was very light and it felt right to be shooting the rifle oddly enough, considering I'd never fired a gun in my life, and the targets were spaced at 5 yard intervals, stopping at 50.

My brother was doing okay for the 5 to 15, but I could tell he was missing most of his shots. " Bro, relax, gently squeeze the trigger, your body is making it jerk all over the place." I stated as I fired off my last round. As I was loading up a new clip in the rifle, I watched Randy start to take my advice, and he was at least hitting the 20 target now.

As I cycled my bolt forward to chamber a round, I looked over to the rest of the guys. Matt was doing okay with his shooting, and so was Nathan. Quinton and Zach however, were a different story.

Zac was nailing the 25 yard target dead center every shot, and Quinton was close behind him with only a 2 or 3 inch difference.  
" Where did you learn to shoot Zach?" I asked over the gunfire.  
" I use to hunt hogs back home, so handling a rifle is second nature." he replied with a smile while cycling his bolt to take another shot.  
It was another minute or so before we all exhausted our ammo. We stood at attention and waited for further orders.

" Well done maggots. Everyone go back to the weapons table and grab a Thompson Sub-Machine Gun. Private S. DeRosset, Private Staten, Private Clarkson, impressive shooting, return to the weapons table as well, but grab a scoped variant of the Springfield. Fall out!" he ordered over his megaphone.

We returned to the table and everyone grabbed their weapons. The rest grabbed the Thompson while Quinton, Zach and myself grabbed a different Springfield. It had a long black scope sitting on top, but for all intents and purposes it was the exact same weapon.

We returned to the firing line with fresh ammo and new weapons, and returned to attention for further instruction.

" For most of you, what you hold is the M1928A1 Thompson Sub Machine Gun, it is a recoil operated, fully automatic sub machine gun, chambered in the .45 Colt Round, and fed from a detachable stick magazine. Every magazine carries 30 rounds, but there are special drum magazines that can easily carry up to 100 rounds, but it's unlikely any of you pukes would ever see one."

" As for the three of you who didn't receive one, what you have is the M1903A4 Springfield 'Sniper' Rifle. It possesses a optical magnification sight to aid in target acquisition at long range, allowing for accurate direct fire. You all may fire when ready!"

And so we did. The others started cutting loose with their Thompsons, while the three of us started taking accurate shots with the 'Sniper' Rifle. It was only slightly heavier, and the scope allowed for really accurate fire. The three of us were easily nailing the bulls eye at what was labeled as the 50 yard mark.  
I looked over to the others, and they were still cutting loose with no real care if they hit the target, except for Matt.

Unlike the others who just sat on the trigger, he was patiently squeezing the trigger, eliciting only bursts of fire. He had applied my trigger methodology to the SMG and was hitting targets accurately out to 25 yards.  
Another couple minutes passed, and we had again exhausted our ammunition. We locked our weapons into safety and stood at attention for further orders.

" Well done Private Reddin, we might just make Marines out of you maggots yet. Everyone return to the table and grab your standard issue Springfield Rifles. Afterwards file out to the practice dummies. On the double ladies!" he shouted out.

We obeyed and returned to the table, being reissued our rifles, but with no ammo, although they did give us bayonets, which we strapped to our web gear. So we slung our rifles and walked in line to the practice dummies, myself in the front.  
__________

Date: 3 November, Monday, 1941

Time: 2:05 PM PST

Location: MCRD Twenty Nine Palms, California

None of us were quite sure what we were looking at. There were 5 dummies made from sandbags attached to beams.  
" Now, everyone attach your bayonets to your rifle!"  
We did so, locking the blades into the bayonet lugs after some fiddling around with them to make them fit.

" The bayonet is your first melee weapon. If an enemy approaches you, stick them in the gut and keep stabbing them till all that remains is a maggot ridden husk!!"  
I'll admit, the image that gave me was a touch sickening to think about.  
" Now practice on the dummies! Private Clarkson, Private Mendoza, you'll be sharing a target!"

We all stood in front of the dummies and started stabbing them and cutting them, which was hard given the length of the weapon and position of the blade, watching sand flow out of the 'head'.  
" Good. When you have no bayonet, the butt of your weapon is the hardest object you have aside from your helmet, or your head. Now strike the dummies with all the strength your puny bodies have!"

We did. We put our backs into it but the dummies didn't budge. Nathan however was a different story, cause what he did shocked us AND the DI. When he went to hit the dummy he put so much force and momentum into the hit that he broke the post the dummy was attached to, and splintered the stock of his rifle.

" Well now. That was pretty impressive Private Mendoza, I think we should call you Private BULLDozer from now on! Now everyone stand at attention!! And don't worry about the rifle Mendoza, I'll let it slide THIS time." (7)

We did so. " This was your introductory phase to what being a Marine is all about. I don't expect many of you to make it through boot, but that doesn't mean you can get out easy. Now double time it back to barracks and get cleaned up for mess before we continue training later." He ordered out as he began walking away.

So this was what being a Marine is? I gotta say, it might have been challenging, but I liked it. Who knows, maybe this can turn out for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was better written, and has a nice easter egg for those that can see it.
> 
> (1): The 'Clap' was the nickname given to an STD called gonorrhea.
> 
> (2): A cookie for whoever can figure out where this comes from : 3
> 
> (3): I actually live in Jax, and the friend who inspired his character of the same name lives in Port Saint Lucie.
> 
> (4.1): I hate racism like this, but for the time period, this was normal.
> 
> (4.2): I believe that in a unit like the Military, race and color shouldn't be a factor in how people are treated.
> 
> (5): This is actually how me and my real buddies met. Albeit in the online world.
> 
> (6): Pay attention to this number, it's very important.
> 
> (7): My buddies nickname we gave him is actually Killdozer.


End file.
